girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 (GMW)
Season 4 '''of ''Girl Meets World, ''or as known as, ''GMW: The Next Chapter'' is the fourth season of the show. It was renewed by Freeform for thirty half-an-hour episodes, on, June 25, 2017. Production for the season began July 2, 2017 and concluded on August 1, 2017. Filming for the season began on August 8, and finished on September 2, 2017. All the main cast from the previous season returned, including the Boy Meets World ''cast. Various guest stars made appearances, including Melissa Joan Hart, who reprises her role as Sabrina Spellman, from the ''Sabrina ''franchise, in the episode, ''Girl Meets Witch. Production/Development The show also went through multiple changes. One of them being was dropping Peyton Meyer's (Lucas) character, as a answer to fans complaints. His last appearance was in Girl Meets Washington DC, but returned in the season 4 finale, Girl Meets Decision. This season will mark his last ever one. Lucas will not return for Season 5 to beyond. Another change was dropping Amir and Ceci's (Zay and Smackle's) characters, as the producers and Freeform though they had no character development. GMW also went through budget-cuts, which meant they had to sacrifice many sets, like Abigail High School, the main setting where Riley and her friends go to. Halfway through production, it was eventually demolished and didn't appear in half of Season 4's episodes, until, the season 4 finale. It was re-modeled. Freeform dropped the show halfway through the season, due to horrible up and down viewers. Episodes 27-29, were posted on YouTube, and finally, on August 21, 2018, Netflix picked the show up for a fifth season, with 13 half-hour episodes, and the season 4 finale was posted on the streaming network, along with the rest of the season 4 episodes, before it, (episodes 1 to 29). Disney's Streaming Service (which is due for 2019), has announced to upload Season 4 and part 1 of Season 5 on their upcoming new channel service, but won't pick the show up for any new season. And finally, Netflix tweeted on their twitter account on September 29, 2018, that, We are thrilled to have picked up GMW for a fifth 13-episode (so far) series, and are currently working with Michael Jacobs, to extend to show, until a possible Season 7 (maybe) ! We are so happy to be co-producing and supporting this wonderful coming of age sitcom, and you can now watch the full of Season 1 to 4 on Netflix NOW!. Synopsis GMW is back for another season, which means, more life-lessons, secrets to be uncovered and more. Riley, Maya and friends are growing up, which means the world is changing too. This is new for all of them, as they are introduced to a brand-new world, a world where not everything is pitch-perfect. They will go through the exact same Riley's parents, Cory and Topanga, and they're friends went through, a long time ago. But, they will got through it as a family. Episodes '''Aired Episodes * 1. Girl Meets the Real World (20/11/2017) * 2. Girl Meets Philadelphia (21/11/2017) * 3. Girl Meets Health (22/11/2017) * 4. Girl Meets New York - (Part One) (23/11/2017) * 5. Girl Meets the Mind (23/11/2017) * 6. Girl Meets New York - (Part Two) (24/11/2017) * 7. Girl Meets Psychic (25/11/2017) * 8. Girl Meets Washington DC (26/11/2017) * 9. Girl Meets Me (27/11/2017) * 10. Girl Meets Thanksgiving (05/12/2017) * 11. Girl Meets Haterz (12/12/2017) * 12. Girl Meets Christmas Complex (25/12/2017) * 13. Girl Meets List (02/04/2018) * 14. Girl Meets Spies (03/04/2018) * 15. Girl Meets Bad Girl (07/05/2018) * 16. Girl Meets Wiscosin (14/05/2018) * 17. Girl Meets India (21/05/2018) * 18. Girl Meets Talk Show (04/06/2018) * 19. Girl Meets Winter (25/06/2018) * 20. Girl Meets Phone (30/06/2018) * 21. Girl Meets Witch (01/07/2018) * 22. Girl Vs. Girl (02/07/2018) * 23. Girl Meets Shawn & Angela (09/07/2018) * 24. Girl Meets the Cool Kid Clique (16/07/2018) * 25. Girl Meets Hygiene (23/07/2018) * 26. Girl Meets Summer (30/07/2018) * 27. Girl Meets Mr. Feeny (06/08/2018) * 28. Girl Meets Passion (13/08/2018) * 29. Girl Meets Party (20/08/2018) * 30. Girl Meets Decision (01/09/2018) Unaired episodes These episodes have not aired yet. * ? Girl Meets Raven (2018) * ? Girl Meets BUNK'D (2018) Cast Main ''' * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar (7 out of 30 episodes) * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews '''Recurring * Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux (8 out of 30 episodes) * Cecilia "Ceci" Balagot as Isadora Smackle (6 out of 30 episodes) * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews (episodes 22 until 29) Special Guest Stars * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews * Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina Spellman * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter * Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter * Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson * Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley * Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross * Karan Brar as Ravi * Miranda May as Lou * Kevin Quinn as The Guide Trivia * As explained above, Season 4 was renewed on June 25, 2017, after it was dropped by Disney. ** The creators of the show announced it a day later. * The show runner, Michael Jacobs, announced that since its not on Disney anymore, the show will get into a very dark theme, and will discuss the real life world, like what they did in BMW. ** On July 1, 2017, he also tweeted that Season 4 will have a lot of guest characters, with some with various backgrounds. * Following, on August 29, 2017, Melissa Joan Hart from the Sabrina The Teenage Witch ''franchise, said she will be making a very special guest appearance. ** In mid-September 2017, it was tweeted she will reprise her old role of Sabrina Spellman, and will appear in Girl Meets Witch. * Following that, it has been speculated that, Caroline Rhea, Beth Boderick and Nick Bakay will also return. also reprising their roles from ''Sabrina ''as Aunt Heilda, Aunt Zelda and Salem respectively. ** Although Michael cleared up that they won't. * Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez were reportedly due to be attached to Season 4, and making a appearance, but both actresses have denied involvement as of Christmas 2017. ** This is the second time Miley was reported being attached to a (after 2011) Disney project. The first was the 2016 remake of ''Adventures in Babysitting. * This Season is reported to have a crossover with other Disney shows, Raven's Home, and Bunk'd. ** Michael, in a interview for Season 4, said, what he had planned for the season was, a dinner party, a death, a arrest and a big reveal. ** He also stated that the Season 4 finale will uncover something big. * Lucas appears in seven out of thirty episodes in this season, due to the show going through mutliple changes during the season. The fans didn't like the way he was moving, with no development. Freeform had a 13-day debate with the creator's, and they both decided to write out Lucas, however he appears in the Series 4 finale, (Episode 30). ** The same fate happened for Amir and Ceci who plays Zay and Smackle. The producers and the network felt they were going no-where in the show, and then wrote them out of the show and the season, even though Michael wrote some more episodes and storylines which are based around them. Zay's last appearance was in Girl Meets Washington DC, and Smackle in Girl Meets New York - (Part Two).